Latley
by TayTaySVU
Summary: Song Fic. Jimmy has been getting a wierd vibe from Ashley latley. He's consurned if it could be the end.Song By Stevie Wonder.


**Summary: Jimmy thinks that Ashley has been acting strange around him lately. He has no ideal the reason why…**

**Song: Lately-Steve Wonder redid by Sclub7**

**This is my 1st Degrassi writing. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charters but if I did…**

**a/n: Jimmy doesn't have a wheelchair because wheelchairs make everything more difficult also, the song is in Italics.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jimmy's POV**

I woke up as I heard my phone ring. Happily the phone was at my bed side so I didn't have to drag myself out of bed. I moved to the phone and answered it.

"Hey, it's Jimmy."

"Hey Jim, it's Ashley." I love when she calls. In fact, I love everything about her. One day, I actually want to marry her but she has been acting a little strange for a while.

"Hey baby. What's going on?"

"Do you think you can come over for a bit?"

"Anything for you. I'll be over in a hour."

"Ok. See ya."

After she hung up, I took a shower, got dressed and headed to Ashley's. When she let me in, I felt something was wrong but I shook it off.

"Hey honey."

"Hey." When I went to give her a hug and a kiss, she just went for a hug. That small feeling of something being wrong now grew.

_Lately I've had the strangest feeling,_

_with no vivid reason here to find._

_Yet the thought of losing you had_

_been hanging round my mind._

"Hey, lets go in my room and talk."

"Uh, ok." We headed to her room and closed the door.

"I'll be right back." Ashley said and left. I sat on her bed like I always do and I noticed something odd under her bed. I tried to pay no mind to it but I just had to know what it was.

Far more frequently you're wearing 

_perfume with, you say, no special _

_place to go but when I ask _

_will you be coming back soon, you_

_don't know, never know._

I knelt down to her floor and started to pull the mystery thing from her under her bead. _Could this be what I think it is?_ Knowing what the thing was and fearing for the worse, I shoved the thing under the bed.

Well I'm a man of many wishes. Hope my premonition misses, but what I really feel, my 

_eyes won't let me hide_

'_cause they always start to cry_

'_cause this time could mean_

_goodbye. Oh yes. Goodbye._

Just as I hopped back on her bed, Ashley walked back into the room. "Jimmy, we need to talk."

"Ok. Well talk."

"It's about us."

"Oh." When she said that, my heart started to break a little bit. The words, "We need to talk" are never good for anyone.

Lately I've been staring in 

_the mirror. Very slowly picking me _

_apart. Trying to tell myself I have _

_no reason with your heart. Just the _

_other night while you were sleeping,_

_I vaguely heard you whisper someone's_

_name, but when I ask you, you_

_just say nothing changed._

"You know how much I love you, right?" Ashley asked.

"Right."

"And you know that I will always love you, right?"

"Right." Now I know this isn't going to end good.

"Well, this is never easy to say but I think we need to break up." My heart broke all the way after she said that.

"But I thought we were in love and that we last forever."

"I thought that too but things change…sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse." I was ready to break down in tears but I had to be strong.

"Do you think we can be friends though?" That's all I could get out at the moment.

"That would be good." Ashley said sadly. I could see in her eyes that this was hurting her a lot.

"Well, I better get goin-''

"Ash, I kind of forgot something in her… oh Jimmy." Were my eyes deceiving me? Did Craig just walk into Ashley's room half naked? Suddenly, I put all the pieces together…Ashley broke up with me…for _Craig._ This can't be true. Craig's my best friend. He isn't really here and I'm imaging things. Right?

_Well I'm a man of many wishes._

_Hope my premonition misses _

_but what I really feel, my eyes_

_won't let me hide cause they _

_always start to cry._

_Farwell, Farwell, 'cause this_

_time could mean goodbye. Goodbye. _

"Craig how could you?" I asked with hurt in my voice. At that moment, I was both angry and depressed. My best friend was sleeping with my girlfriend.

"Jimmy, it just happened man. I didn't mean not hurt you-''

I cut Craig off and looked at Ashley. "How could you? With my best friend?"

"Jimmy…it's complicated."

"Tell ME! How is it complicated?"

"Jimmy, we're in love again." Ashley said. When she said that, I nearly lost it.

"LOVE! YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! ASHLEY, HE LEFT YOU!" My common sense was blocked when I jumped towards Craig. H moved and I fell to the ground. Ashley was in tears.

"Man, calm down." Craig said as he went to comfort Ashley.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down. I deserve to be angry. I trusted you and you do _this_!" My voice was rising.

"I know and I'm sorry." Craig said to me.

"Don't you sorry me."

Everyone was silent for a minute but I had more to say. " Ashley, you are nothing more than a whore and you Craig are a backstabbing friend."

Ashley was now sobbing uncontrollably. You could see that Craig was starting to get angry. " Don't you talk to her like that!"

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S GOING TO BE MY WIFE!" Craig yelled. I just couldn't believe it. Their getting married?

_Oh, I'm a man of many wishes._

_hope my premonition misses _

_but what I really feel, my eyes _

_won't let me hide cause they_

_always start to cry. Ohh. _

_cause this time could mean goodbye._

"What did you say?" I was confused and shocked at the same time.

"We're getting married." Craig said and Ashley nodded.

"But you're both 17."

(a/n: I have no ideal how old you have to be to get married in Canada but I'm guessing 18.)

"We're getting out of Canada. We're going to the US to get married. Dude, I love her." Ashley nodded again.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I never meant to hurt you." Ashley said. I had nothing more to say to either of them. I don't know if I was disgusted or happy for them because I always had a feeling that they were still in love, even when he left. I just had a feeling. I had to get out of there.

"But you did." That was the last thing I said to the two before I walked out never to see them again.

_Goodbye baby. _

_Goodbye baby._

_Goodbye my sweet lady baby._

_Goodbye._


End file.
